<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nie ma tego złego by 1250</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945068">Nie ma tego złego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250'>1250</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura wpada na genialny - w jej mniemaniu - plan. To nie ma prawa się nie udać.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nie spuszcza z niego oczu... I co ona takiego w nim widzi...? Nie wiem..." zastanawiał się, wszedł na ławkę i zmierzył się z nim wzrokiem.</p><p>Sasuke z początku nie reagował, ale i on najwyraźniej nie był do niego przyjaźnie nastawiony.</p><p>- Naruto, gnojku! Przestań prowokować Sasuke!!! - ten głos należał do Sakury.</p><p>- Zsuń się. HEH.</p><p>Pojawił się między nimi zgrzyt, to oznaczało tylko jedno: bójkę.</p><p>- Sasuke, daj mu popalić...</p><p>- Właśnie! Dołóż mu!</p><p>Słyszał głosy swoich rówieśników. I nagle stało się to, czego się nie spodziewał. Ktoś popchnął go z tyłu i wpadł... na Sasuke! Nie, jeszcze gorzej... Pocałował go!</p><p>- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - obudził się z krzykiem, usiadł na łóżku, ciężko dysząc. Od tamtego zdarzenia, ta scena wciąż go prześladuje w snach. Podrapał się po blond włosach.</p><p>Spojrzał na okno - Teges, jeszcze wcześnie... - położył się z powrotem spać.</p><p> </p><p>W tym samym czasie, Sakura siedziała w łóżku i rozmyślała. Co zrobić żeby Sasuke w końcu zwrócił na nią uwagę? Tak się stara i nadal nic. W dodatku jeszcze ta konkurencja...</p><p>Dlaczego jeżeli ktoś ją docenia, jest to ktoś na kogo uznaniu jej nie zależy? Chwilka, właśnie, Naruto! Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała. Spojrzała na książkę, którą trzymała w rękach. Zamknęła ją i odłożyła na półkę. Na jej grzbiecie widniał napis: "101 sposobów na płeć brzydką". Tak, tym razem Naruto się przyda, pora zmienić strategię.</p><p>Przez okno powoli wdzierały się promienie słońca.</p><p> </p><p>- Aaaaaaam... *mlask* *mlask*- przetarł niewyspane oczy, spojrzał na karteczkę zawieszoną na ścianie: "Spotkanie w akademii" - Jejku, spóźnię się! - zerwał się z łóżka jak z procy, lecz po chwili znów opadł na wyrko.</p><p>- A co ja się będę spieszyć, Kakashi-sensei i tak przyjdzie ostatni. - wpatrywał się w sufit, przypomniał mu się dzisiejszy sen. A gdyby tak... Nie, o czym on myśli! Potrząsnął głową.</p><p>Kakashi-sensei wspominał wczoraj o jakichś zawodach. To będzie świetna okazja aby pokazać temu bufonowi, kto tu rządzi! Tak, w końcu utrze Sasuke nosa. Musi być lepszy, choć raz. Poklepał się po policzkach i wstał pełen zapału.</p><p>Dzień zapowiadał się niezwykle ciekawie, czy aby na pewno?</p><p> </p><p>Siedziała sama w ławce, Sasuke i Naruto jeszcze nie przyszli. Przeczesała ręką swoje różowe włosy. Zastanawiało ją, czemu tu tak tłoczno. Prócz niej w klasie znajdowali się: Ino (posłała jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie), Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino i jeszcze kilka osób z innych grup. Poza tym cały czas dochodzili następni. Co miało oznaczać to zgromadzenie? Odbędzie się wspólny trening? I pewnie jeszcze na poschizowanych zasadach. Czego ci Jouninowie nie wymyślą?</p><p>Zadrżało jej serce, zjawił się Sasuke! Rozejrzał się po sali i oparł o ścianę. Ech, nawet do niej nie podszedł. Znudzona oparła głowę na rękach.</p><p>Po chwili do klasy wgramolił się blondyn w pomarańczowym stroju. Sasuke rzucił mu lekceważące spojrzenie, Naruto nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, usiadł obok Sakury w ławce.</p><p>- Cześć, Sakura-chan! - zaczął jeść swoje śniadanie, którego nie zdążył zjeść w domu. Chciał być przed Sasuke, trudno, tamten był szybszy.</p><p>- Cze... - odpowiedziała mu niewyraźnie i oschle, po chwili jednak przypomniała sobie o pewnym postanowieniu. Rzuciła się na niego.</p><p>Zamknął oczy, będąc gotowym na wszystko. Zgasiło go, bo Sakura zamiast się na nim wyżywać, zaczęła go przytulać! Mało nie zakrztusił się kanapką.</p><p>- Y... O co... chodzi? - spojrzał na nią nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.</p><p>- O nic. - puściła go, rumieniąc się lekko. Może była zbyt bezpośrednia? Spojrzała na Sasuke, patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. No cóż, przynajmniej zwróciła jego uwagę, to już coś.</p><p>Naruto postanowił się nie odzywać, może jej się coś stało? Lepiej nie zaczynać, to może być jakaś choroba, albo, co gorsza, napięcie przedmiesiączkowe. Powrócił do spożywania kanapek.</p><p> </p><p>Do klasy wszedł Iruka. Policzył wszystkich, nikogo nie brakowało. Po chwili zjawili się też inni nauczyciele, tyle że Jouninowie. W klasie panował lekki rozgardiasz.</p><p>- Ekhem - Iruka chrząknął, wszyscy natychmiast się uciszyli; Sasuke usiadł obok Naruto, wymienili spojrzenia - Widzę, że są już wszyscy, dobrze. Zebraliśmy się tu aby zademonstrować czego się dotychczas nauczyliście. Będziecie mieli okazję wykorzystać wszystkie umiejętności, jakie zdołaliście przyswoić odkąd zostaliście Geninami. Ale przede wszystkim ten test ma na celu sprawdzić waszą umiejętność współpracy w zespołach i zawodnictwa...</p><p>- Może by tak do rzeczy? - szepnął Naruto, wyraźnie znudzony. Sasuke zrobił niezadowoloną minę, znowu praca zespołowa.</p><p>- ...Podsumowując, dzisiaj czekają was zawody. Odbędzie się kilka konkurencji, dzięki którym wyłonimy najlepszą drużynę... Słucham? - Iruka udzielił głosu Ino, która podniosła rękę.</p><p>- Czyli na zasadzie: zespół kontra zespół?</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>- Co?! Kto to wymyślił, teges tamteges?! - Naruto był wściekły, chciał być przeciw Sasuke, a nie z nim. "Pewnie staremu Hokage się nudziło" - Inner Sakura.</p><p>- Naruto, uspokój się. - Sakura starała się go uspokoić.</p><p>- Poza tym - kontynuował Chunin - pomogą nam koledzy ze starszego rocznika: Lee, Neji i Tenten. Każdy z nich będzie kontrolował jedną z drużyn.</p><p>Wszyscy spojrzeli na Gai'a i jego podopiecznych. Gai uśmiechnął się swoim wyjątkowym uśmiechem. Iruka wyciągnął listę.</p><p>- Drużynie nr 7 przyporządkowany jest Lee, drużynie nr 8 - Tenten, a drużynie nr 10 - Neji. Zawody odbędą się...</p><p>I taka se tam paplanina, której Naruto już nie słuchał. Wszyscy wyszli z akademii, zebrali się przed lasem (w miejscu, gdzie Naruto i reszta zdawała pod okiem Kakashiego, na Geninów). Geninowie zebrali się w czwórki i czekali... na co?</p><p>- Przepraszam, kiedy zaczniemy? - spytała Tenten.</p><p>- Kiedy... Nie możemy zacząć, kiedy nie ma wśród nas wszystkich organizatorów... - usprawiedliwił się Iruka. Oczywiście czekano na Kakashiego. Nagle przed nimi, wyrósł jak spod ziemi, Kakashi.</p><p>- Cześć! - przywitał się beztrosko - Już jestem.</p><p>"Już?! Czas tracimy!" - Inner Sakura. Kakashi pomachał do swoich podopiecznych i stanął między Iruką a Gai'em. Gai wydawał się być lekko podenerwowany, stracił dobry humor.</p><p>- Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, możemy zaczynać. Nagrodą w zawodach za pierwsze miejsce są specjalne treningi - tym razem pałeczkę Iruki, przejął Asuma - Pierwszą konkurencję wygra ta drużyna która przyniesie zwój ukryty w lesie, oczywiście las jest pełen poukrywanych pułapek. Życzę powodzenia! Gotowi... start!</p><p>Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, rzucili się pędem do lasu. Trzy grupki szybko zniknęły w zaroślach.</p><p> </p><p>- Taki duży las... Ten zwój może być wszędzie... - Naruto rozglądał się, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak by tu okazać jego "wyższość" nad Sasuke.</p><p>Sakura szła z tyłu, spojrzała najpierw na Sasuke, potem na Naruto. Trzeba w końcu zacząć działać. Zbliżyła się do Uzumakiego.</p><p>- Narutuś...</p><p>- C... Co?! - spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Sasuke przystanął i udając, że go to nic nie obchodzi, zaczął nadsłuchiwać.</p><p>- Pomyślałam, że... może... co byś powiedział na wspólny ramen? Moglibyśmy omówić... to i owo...</p><p>Ramen? Wspólny? Zwrócił oczy na Sasuke, ten odwrócił się natychmiast. Czyżby... Czyżby Sakura-chan zaczęła się nim interesować?! Ale przecież... He, he, czyli Sasuke już ją nie obchodzi! Poczuł się lepszy od swego rywala.</p><p>- Chętnie, Sakura-chan! - taką sytuację byłoby grzechem nie wykorzystać. Złapał Sakurę za rękę i poszedł przodem, olewając Sasuke.</p><p>Sakura czuła się dość głupio, ale to jedyny sposób żeby wzbudzić zazdrość w Sasuke. Już sobie wyobraziła, jakby to było fajnie gdyby chłopacy się o nią bili. W końcu cel uświęca środki.</p><p>Tymczasem Sasuke czuł olbrzymi gniew i... tak jak tego chciała Sakura, zazdrość. Zdziwiło go to. Nie był wcale zazdrosny o Sakurę, owszem, polubił ją nawet od kiedy są w jednej drużynie, ale nie na tyle by coś do niej czuć.</p><p>W takim razie co to za uczucie? Skąd wzięło się w jego sercu? Tak, był zazdrosny, ale o niego! Był zazdrosny o Naruto! I nie miało znaczenia KTO się do niego klei. Istotne było to, że się ktoś kleił.</p><p>Szli w milczeniu. Lee nic nie rozumiał, ale nie odzywał się, jego zadaniem jest tylko pilnować.</p><p> </p><p>- Będziesz nam pomagać? - zwróciła się Ino do Neji'ego.</p><p>- Chciałabyś, ja tylko nadzoruję. - oparł się o drzewo. Choji coś wcinał, natomiast Shikamaru obmyślał swój genialny plan.</p><p>- To co robimy, będziemy węszyć jak psy? Choji, zostaw to jedzenie!</p><p>- Spokojnie, mam plan. - Shikamaru usiadł leniwie pod drzewem.</p><p>- Nic nie osiągniemy, leniąc się. - Ino jednak wątpiła. Choji uczynił to, co jego kolega. Było mu wszystko jedno.</p><p>- Więc zdamy się na innych.</p><p>- ...</p><p> </p><p>- No, to bierzcie się do roboty. - Ten Ten uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.</p><p>- Z kim czekają nas treningi, w ramach zwycięstwa? - odezwał się zazwyczaj małomówny Shino.</p><p>- Nie wiem. To podobno niespodzianka.</p><p>- Co do zwoju, to nie martwcie się, ja i Akamaru się tym zajmiemy. - Kiba jak zwykle żywiołowy, muszą wygrać, zależało mu na tym. Hinata siedziała cicho.</p><p>Rzeczywiście, wkrótce Akamaru wpadł na trop. Biegli szybko za nim. I nagle wpadli w pułapkę, po chwili wszyscy wisieli na drzewie.</p><p>- No nie, ale oryginalne pułapki przygotowali! - Kiba zaczął tarmosić swoje włosy.</p><p>Tenten czuła się okropnie, dlaczego musi to znosić, skoro jej to nie dotyczy?</p><p>Kunaie szybko załatwiły sprawę. Szli dalej, natrafiali na kolejne pułapki: strzelające w ich stronę strzały, shurikeny itp.</p><p>- Coraz więcej pułapek, więc musimy być blisko. - pocieszał resztę Kiba, najbardziej niezadowolona była Tenten, Shino milczał, nagle Hinata zatrzymała się.</p><p>- Coś się stało? - wszyscy spojrzeli na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Speszyło ją to trochę.</p><p>- Ekhm... Coraz więcej pułapek... A może to zmyłka, może ktoś chciał żebyśmy tak myśleli?</p><p> </p><p>-  Ej, młotku!</p><p>Naruto odwrócił się natychmiast w stronę Sasuke. Lee czuł, że atmosfera robi się gorąca.</p><p>- Słucham, panie "idealny"? - nie spodobała mu się ta zniewaga.</p><p>- Zamiast się mizdrzyć, pomyślcie jak zdobyć zwój. Nie mam zamiaru przez was, przegrać.</p><p>- Przez nas?! Jeżeli ktoś tu przeszkadza to tylko ty!!! - Uzumaki wskazał na niego palcem. W Sasuke coraz bardziej wrzało, jak mógł być zazdrosny o tego durnia?</p><p>- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był liderem drużyny, ale nim nie jesteś! Nigdy nie będziesz, dopóki ja tu będę!</p><p>- Co?! A co, może ty tu rządzisz, ten teges?! - podwinął rękawy - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!</p><p>- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - i zaczęła się walka. Lee próbował jakoś ich uspokoić, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Niszczyli wszystko co stanęło im na drodze, w tym wypadku, Bogu ducha winne drzewa.</p><p>- Sasuke, Naruto! Przestańcie! - Sakura próbowała przemówić im do rozumu, chociaż... Inner Sakura - "O mnie się biją, kurde balans!" ...czuła jednocześnie satysfakcję. Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo się myliła.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Droga do nikąd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke pojawił się za nim i kopniakiem posłał do przodu.</p><p>- Łaaaaa!!! - Naruto w wyniku tego uderzył w drzewo, a tak dokładniej to jego głowa zaklinowała się w jakiejś... dziupli? Otworzył oczy, choć było ciemno coś wyraźnie tutaj widział. I to chyba nie była żadna wiewiórka.</p><p>- Naruto, wyciągnij wreszcie głowę z tej dziury. - Sakura podeszła do niego.</p><p>Sasuke się uspokoił, nie może tracić czasu na walkę z tym durniem. Naruto wyciągnął głowę, całą miał podrapaną. Sasuke poczuł coś dziwnego. Poczucie winy? Może przesadził? Naruto tymczasem szukał czegoś w dziurze drzewa.</p><p>- Jest! - wykrzyknął uradowany, wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Po chwili Naruto wyciągnął... zwój!</p><p>- Mamy go! Kto by pomyślał, że w takim miejscu? - zaszczebiotała Sakura.</p><p>- Wygraliśmy, teges tamteges!!! - Naruto cieszył się jak dziecko. Sasuke pozostał jednak niewzruszony.</p><p>- Teraz trzeba go przynieść sensei'om, Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Biegli szybko przez las. Naruto był cały podekscytowany, zostaną uznani za najlepszą drużynę, a poza tym czekają ich specjalne treningi. Spojrzał na Sasuke, już się na niego nie złościł, dlaczego?</p><p>Nagle wszystko stanęło w miejscu, zatrzymali się. "E? Zaraz, co jest?! Nie mogę się ruszać!" - no tak, tego się nie spodziewał, przed nimi stała przyczyna - Shikamaru. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się kropelki potu. Złapał ich cienie.</p><p>- Hej, to niesprawiedliwe! - Naruto był wściekły. Tak się namęczyli żeby zdobyć zwój... No dobrze, nie namęczyli się, ale to <em>ich</em> zwój!</p><p>- Widzę, że zdobyliście zwój. Nie zdołam ich zbyt długo zatrzymać, Ino, pomożesz mi?</p><p>- Pewnie. - uśmiechnęła się wrednie, niech się nawzajem pobiją.</p><p>- A ty Choji weź zwój i zanieś go na "start".</p><p>- Tak jest!</p><p>Neji oparł się o drzewo "Rzeczywiście, genialny plan, nie wiedzą tylko o jednym szczególe." - a że Neji był trochę wredny, nie raczył o tym szczególe powiadomić grupy.</p><p>- Hej, Lee! - Naruto zwrócił się do jedynego kolegi, który nie był przetrzymywany. Ten pokręcił tylko głową.</p><p>- Przykro mi, nie wolno mi się wtrącać.</p><p>- Niech to cholera!</p><p>- Nie daruję wam tego! - groziła im Sakura.</p><p>Sasuke obwiniał się w środku o to, że dał się tak łatwo złapać.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka wpatrywał się w stronę lasu, kiedy nagle zaczęła wyjawiać się z niego jakaś postać. Choji? Chłopak szczęśliwy podbiegł do Iruki i pokazał mu zwój.</p><p>- Ale, Choji... To gra zespołowa...</p><p>- ?</p><p>- Zwój musi przynieść CAŁY zespół...</p><p>*GLEBA*</p><p>Zawiedziony Choji pobiegł więc znów do lasu. "Hmm... Neji im o tym nie powiedział?" - Iruka zaczął się zastanawiać.</p><p> </p><p>- Hej, jestem z powrotem! - krzyknął do kumpla i kumpelki. Sakura i Naruto byli poturbowani. Ino oszczędziła tylko Sasuke.</p><p>- Nie oddałeś zwoju? - Shikamaru był zawiedziony, nie zdoła dłużej utrzymać Uchihy.</p><p>- No więc... - nagle wdepnął w coś w trawie. Pułapka? Coś zaczęło spadać z drzew. Wszyscy bez wyjątku padli na glebę. Pułapka usypiająca.</p><p> </p><p>Drużyna nr 8 zaczęła więc iść w innym kierunku. Akamaru doprowadził ich do... śpiących.</p><p>- A oni co? Śpią? - zdziwił się Kiba. Shino pochylił się i podniósł coś z ziemi.</p><p>- Nieważne, mamy zwój.</p><p>Hinacie wydawało się to trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale cóż... Jej wzrok powiódł do śpiącego Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Kilka godzin później, w Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto spożywał swoje ulubione danie. Ale wyjątkowo nie sam i nie z Iruką, ale z Sakurą. Czuł się podle, tak głupio przegrali! Wygrała drużyna nr 8, ech! Jutro czekają już ich specjalne treningi, mają szczęście. Nie to jednak go teraz najbardziej męczyło.</p><p>Głównym powodem jego zmartwień był Sasuke, nie mógł wypędzić go ze swoich myśli. Spojrzał na siedzącą obok Sakurę. Oboje milczeli. Tak mu wcześniej zależało, a teraz? Dlaczego już go to nie obchodzi?</p><p>Dlaczego nie cieszy się, że Sakura-chan zwróciła na niego uwagę? Jest już mu wszystko jedno.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke natomiast siedział w swoim domu, wpatrując się w zdjęcie przy oknie. Zastanawiał się, co dzieje się w jego sercu.</p><p> </p><p>Następnego dnia...</p><p>Naruto znów pałaszował ramen, tym razem towarzyszył mu Iruka. Oboje zamyśleni, w końcu Naruto postanowił podjąć temat.</p><p>- Iruka-sensei...</p><p>- Hmm? - wpatrywał się w swoją miskę, jakby było w niej coś wyjątkowego. Naruto zastanawiał się jak poprosić o radę i przy okazji nie wyjść na kretyna.</p><p>- Czy... to możliwe żeby... zależało mi na dwóch osobach jednocześnie? - Uzumaki starał się nie patrzeć mu prosto w oczy.</p><p>- A czemu nie? To normalne, że masz wielu przyjaciół. - Iruka spojrzał pytająco na swojego dawnego ucznia.</p><p>- Ale nie w tym sensie... No, wie pan... - zaczerwienił się, jeszcze bardziej spuścił wzrok.</p><p>- A-acha. Cóż, nie można... w taki sposób... kochać dwóch osób jednocześnie. - "jeżeli myślimy o tym samym, ech, żeby nastolatek miał takie rozterki, to pewnie tylko zauroczenie" - myślał w głębi duszy Iruka.</p><p>- Wie pan... Tak właściwie to... to chyba już mi na niej nie zależy, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, teraz zależy mi na tej drugiej osobie. Ale nie powinno, my się nienawidzimy... - Naruto chyba miał problemy ze zwierzaniem się - Poza tym ta pierwsza osoba odwzajemnia teraz to moje uczucie, to znaczy, to którego już nie ma... Ja sam już nie wiem. Trochę to skomplikowane...</p><p>- ...</p><p>- No i jest jeszcze jeden problem. On... To znaczy, ta osoba... Ja nie powinienem... My nie możemy być razem, bo...</p><p>- Kochasz osobę, której nie powinieneś kochać... - powiedział, jakby nieobecnie, Iruka.</p><p>- Słucham? - czyżby się domyślił? I co on sobie teraz o mnie pomyśli, że jestem nienormalny?</p><p>- Nie, nic. - Iruka wstał i poklepał chłopca po ramieniu - Najważniejsza jest szczerość.</p><p>Odszedł zostawiając nietkniętą porcję ramen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Czuję to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wracał w ślimaczym tempie do domu, pustego domu... Zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział mu Iruka-sensei: "Najważniejsza jest szczerość". I co? Ma powiedzieć Sasuke, że... Właściwie to co ma mu powiedzieć? Sam nie wie. Nie rozumie tego, co się z nim dzieje. A może powinien poprosić o radę jeszcze kogoś innego? Na przykład Kakashiego-sensei. Przecież jest ich mentorem.</p><p> </p><p>Następnego dnia Kakashi miał zabrać Naruto, Sasuke i Sakurę na kolejne zadanie. Oczywiście poza granicami Konoha-Gakure, ponieważ Naruto był żądny wrażeń i przygód. Trzeci szperał w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego i "pewnego", żeby się czasem historia nie powtórzyła.</p><p>- Mam dla was odpowiednią misję. - przerwał w końcu milczenie Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>- Witaj nowa misjo! Już się stęskniłem!! - Naruto szedł na przedzie wykrzykując.</p><p>- Zamknij się, durniu... - Sakura zrezygnowała jednak z poprzedniego planu polegającego na uwodzeniu Naruto. Zdobędzie Sasuke w inny sposób.</p><p>"O, już jej przeszło" - pomyślał zrezygnowany Naruto. Sasuke szedł za Naruto i Sakurą, na samym końcu Kakashi.</p><p>- Kakashi-sensei, a na czym będzie polegać to zadanie? - Sakura odwróciła nieznacznie twarz w kierunku nauczyciela.</p><p>- Musimy odnaleźć kamień "Erz" i dostarczyć go do pana Teufela, czyli zleceniodawcy.</p><p>- Że jak?! Ta misja to tylko szukanie głupiego kamienia?! - Uzumaki się wściekł.</p><p>- Spokojnie, na pewno czekają na nas po drodze jakieś pułapki.</p><p>- No, mam nadzieję. - skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Nagle wyczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwrócił się, to był Sasuke, ten speszony machinalnie odwrócił głowę.</p><p> </p><p>Kilka dni byli już w podróży. Stali teraz na wysokiej skarpie i przypatrywali się ogromnemu, otoczonemu lasem, zamczyskowi.</p><p>- Tam zmierzamy? - Sakura spojrzała na Kakashiego, który był teraz dziwnie zamyślony. Ten przytaknął.</p><p>- Według namiarów jakie podał zleceniodawca, to tutaj.</p><p>- Wiedział gdzie szukać, to czemu sam po niego nie przyszedł?</p><p>- Zapewne nie mógł, bo coś albo ktoś mu przeszkadzał. I tutaj zaczyna się nasza rola. - Sasuke zeskoczył, a za nim, chcąc dotrzymać mu kroku, Naruto. Nie pozwoli się wyprzedzić.</p><p>- Hej, zaczekajcie! - różowowłosa krzyczała zawzięcie, ale oni już dawno zniknęli pośród drzew. Sakura spojrzała niepewnie na swojego nauczyciela.</p><p>- Kakashi-sensei, czy my... też skaczemy? - lekko się trzęsła na myśl o tym, co on może wymyślić. "Błagam, nie! Nie chcę się połamać! Za wysoko!" - Inner Sakura. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu.</p><p>- Nie. - cały czas nie zmieniał wyrazu twarzy. - My zejdziemy...</p><p>"Okrążymy ten szczyt dookoła?" - zastanawiała się.</p><p>- ...pionowo po tej skarpie, używając czakry.</p><p>"C-Co?!!!! Facet, czyś ty oszalał?!" - Inner Sakura. Po chwili glebnęła. Kakashi pochylił się nad nią.</p><p>- No, nie ociągajmy się, to świetny trening. Przedtem wchodziliśmy do góry po drzewach, zobaczymy jak wyjdzie nam schodzenie w dół.</p><p>Sakura czuła podświadomie, że wolałaby jednak zginąć w samobójczym skoku.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto i Sasuke pędzili przez las, Uchiha na przodzie, lecz Uzumaki zaraz za nim. Sasuke nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymał, niestety Naruto nie zdołał wyhamować i wpadł na niego. Przywalili razem w drzewo, łamiąc je.</p><p>- Zejdź ze mnie! - Sasuke leżał na ziemi przygnieciony przez blondyna.</p><p>- A... - Naruto nic nie powiedział, po prostu wstał. Sasuke stęknął, mocno w niego przywalił. Choć młody ninja starał się ukryć ból, Naruto to zauważył. Zrobiło mu się głupio, nie wiedział dlaczego. Z jednej strony uważał, że to jego wina, po co tak nagle hamuje? Ale z drugiej strony... chciał go przeprosić... Lecz słowa nie chciały wyjść...</p><p>- Musiałeś za mną biec? Nie doszło by do tego. - odwrócił się i zaczął iść szybkim krokiem, nie mógł z powrotem puścić się w pęd, bark niesamowicie bolał. Naruto milcząc wlókł się za nim.</p><p>Nie zauważyli, że ktoś ich obserwuje.</p><p>Naruto przypomniał sobie słowa Iruki "Najważniejsza jest szczerość." Tak, musi mu powiedzieć, nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. Przecież on i tak nim gardzi.</p><p>- Sasuke...</p><p>Zagadnięty zatrzymał się. Naruto przełknął ślinę. Sasuke odwrócił się w jego stronę. A to jego spojrzenie... jakieś takie inne niż zwykle. Naruto mimo woli zarumienił się.</p><p>- Padnij! - usłyszał nagle z ust Sasuke, lecz nie zdążył zareagować. Jakaś strzała przeleciała przez jego lewą rękę.</p><p>- Argh! - Naruto złapał się za obolałą kończynę. Skąd ta strzała?! Odwrócił się.</p><p>Ubrany na czarno Ninja celował w niego. Wypuścił kolejną strzałę... Naruto poczuł tylko, że ktoś rzucił się na niego, upadli na ziemię. Na nim leżał Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto spojrzał na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Dlaczego on znowu ratuje mu życie? Zauważył strzałę wbitą w ziemię. Na szczęście tylko lekko drasnęła ramię Sasuke. Podnieśli się. Sasuke zaczął się rozglądać, napastnik gdzieś zniknął.</p><p>- Idziemy. - powiedział tylko i razem ruszyli w stronę zamku. Żadnych pytań. Żadnych odpowiedzi.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura była cała zdyszana. To naprawdę było ciężkie. Gorzej niż z wchodzeniem na górę. Kakashi zaczął się rozglądać po lesie.</p><p>- Chyba nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. - powiedział tylko i zaczął zapuszczać się w głąb lasu.</p><p>- Ale... - Sakura zaczęła człapać za nim. "Cholera, zaczekaj, jestem wykończona, kurde balans!" - Inner Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>Doszli do zamku, nikt więcej ich jak na razie nie zaatakował. Potężne drzwi były otwarte, nie mieli problemów z wejściem. W środku czekały na nich tylko puste pomieszczenia. Prócz kurzu i pajęczyn, nie było tu niczego więcej.</p><p>Naruto usiadł, ręka bolała, choć przestała krwawić. Sasuke oparł się o ścianę.</p><p>- Co chciałeś mi wtedy powiedzieć? - Naruto podniósł głowę, patrzeli sobie prosto w oczy. Sparaliżował go strach, nie potrafił tego z siebie wydobyć.</p><p>- Już nie pamiętam. Pewnie nic ważnego. - blondyn spuścił wzrok.</p><p>Sasuke poczuł się dziwnie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ta odpowiedź go zawiodła. A co właściwie chciał usłyszeć? To głupie.</p><p>Naruto nagle podniósł wzrok, znów gapili się sobie w oczy. Po chwili usłyszeli jakieś odgłosy z dołu. Obawiali się najgorszego. Przygotowali się do ataku. Usłyszeli kroki i... głosy, od razu je rozpoznali. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Kakashi, a za nim Sakura padająca z nóg. Przytrzymywała się jakąś gałęzią, niczym starsza kobieta chodząca o lasce. Wyglądała jak siódme nieszczęście, Kakashi natomiast rozpromieniony.</p><p>- I jak tam, panowie? - byli ranni, ale ogólnie w porządku.</p><p>- Ktoś zaatakował nas w lesie... - zaczął Naruto, lecz Kakashi mu przerwał.</p><p>- Nie ma problemu, już ich unieszkodliwiliśmy, prawda Sakura?</p><p>- Tak, szybko, łatwo i przyjemnie. - tak naprawdę to całą robotę odwalił Kakashi, ale Sakura była tak wykończona, bo cały czas musiała dotrzymywać mu kroku, co nie było łatwe, poza tym</p><p>zmęczyło ją to wcześniejsze schodzenie ze skał.</p><p>- To co, pozostało nam odnaleźć kamień? - Naruto wpatrywał się w podłogę.</p><p>- Nie, coś mi się wydaje, że to wszystko było ukartowane. - spojrzeli na niego pytającym wzrokiem - Nie wiem tylko kto pociąga za sznurki.</p><p>- Ktoś to uplanował? Komuś zależało na naszej śmierci? - Naruto wpatrywał się w Kakashiego, Sakura wciąż dyszała, na skroni Sasuke pojawiła się kropelka potu.</p><p>- Nie dowiemy się teraz tego, lepiej wracajmy do osady. - Kakashi z beztroską przeczesał swoje włosy.</p><p>- Nocujemy tutaj? - Sakura rozejrzała się, spodziewała się czegoś więcej.</p><p>- Nie, idziemy już dzisiaj. - Kakashi był ostatnio wyjątkowo okrutny.</p><p>- O nie! Ja się tak nie bawię! Teraz to mnie będzie pan niósł!!! - rzuciła mu się na plecy. Kakashi nie miał wyboru, może rzeczywiście trochę przeholował?</p><p>A co w tym czasie działo się w Konoha-Gakure?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nieśmiała dziewczyna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Znajdowali się w lesie. Lee doskonalił właśnie swoje taijutsu, Neji medytował, Ten Ten nie zjawiła się dzisiaj na trening. Gai stał oparty o drzewo i wpatrywał się niemo w swoich uczniów.</p><p>Neji spojrzał na kolegę, który usiadł pod drzewem i zaczął rozmyślać o dziwnym zachowaniu Sakury ostatnimi czasy... Ten Ten nie przyszła, a ci siedzą i myślą... Bóg wie o czym...</p><p>Westchnął cicho. Zaczęli go rozpraszać, więc wstał i oddalił się od nich. </p><p> </p><p>Hokage po pozbyciu się wreszcie swojego nachalnego i niezwykle "uprzejmego" wnuka, zasiadł przed kryształową kulą.</p><p>Tego nie przewidział, wygląda na to, że obcy ninja wdarli się do wioski. Nie atakowali jednak postronnych mieszkańców. Czego szukają? I kto ich wysłał? </p><p> </p><p>Dzisiaj drużyna numer 8 trenowała sama.</p><p>Kurenai najwyraźniej była czymś zajęta, i wciąż nic nie wyjaśniło się w sprawie ich specjalnych treningów.</p><p>Kiba zaczynał podejrzewać, że to wszystko było ukartowane i ich nowy, tymczasowy nauczyciel, wcale nie istniał. Razem z Akamaru beztrosko ganiali się po lesie. Kiba nigdy nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, jego żywiołowość mu na to nie pozwalała.</p><p>Hinata spojrzała na Shino, który stał oparty o drzewo, skończył swoje samodzielne ćwiczenia. No tak, z poważnym treningiem trzeba poczekać. Może kiedyś ktoś sobie o nich przypomni...</p><p>Hinata wstała i poszła się rozejrzeć. Shino odprowadził ją wzrokiem.</p><p> </p><p>Szedł przez las, kiedy ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Coś tu nie pasowało. I nie mylił się.</p><p>W jednym momencie coś świsnęło mu obok ucha. Strzała trafiła w pobliskie drzewo. Przed nim i za nim pojawiło się czterech Shinobi zamaskowanych na czarno.</p><p>W rękach trzymali strzały, na plecach mieli pozawieszane łuki. Jeden z nich sięgnął swój łuk i naprężył cięciwę.</p><p>Neji jedynie uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Dobrze zrobił oddalając się od reszty, wszystkie kąski tylko dla niego.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pochyliła się i podniosła z ziemi roślinkę. Piękny kwiat, niepospolity. Nagle drgnęła, coś jej mówiło, że ten kwiat nie miał prawa tutaj rosnąć. Więc to było...</p><p>Świst, uchyliła się szybko, strzała minęła ją przedziurawiając drzewo. Nie myliła się, kawarimi no jutsu.</p><p>Odwróciła się, za nią stał mężczyzna w purpurowym stroju, otaczało go wielu czarnych ninja. Obliznął się, ona zesztywniała.</p><p>To była dla niego odpowiednia ofiara.</p><p>- Idźcie, sam dam sobie radę. - szepnął cicho do towarzyszy, którzy jakby ze strachu przed jego gniewem, ulotnili się szybko. Wojownik ścisnął dłonie, chrupnęły kości. - Zabawimy się? - wygiął ręce na boki, nagle zmieniły się w dwa podłużne szpikulce. Rzucił się do ataku.</p><p>Trudno, będzie walczyć.</p><p>- Byakugan!</p><p>Tnął prawym szpikulcem, zatrzymała go oburącz. Lewą ręką trzasnął ją w bok, wpadła na drzewo. Kaszlnęła krwią. Nie mogła teraz koncentrować się na bólu, nie było na to czasu.</p><p>Znów zaatakował, usunęła się w porę. Trafił w drzewo przebijając je, lecz jego szpikulec się nie zablokował, wbrew oczekiwaniom Hinaty. Jego szpikulec bez problemu przeszedł przez korę, drzewo zostało przecięte na pół.</p><p>- Uparty z Ciebie dzieciak. He, he...</p><p>Złapała się za bok, strasznie bolało. Cały czas nacierał, ona nie atakowała, unikała jedynie jego ciosów. Posuwała się do tyłu, nagle jej plecy natrafiły na blokadę - drzewo.</p><p>Był zbyt szybki, nie zdążyła usunąć się w bok. Zaatakował, zatrzymała szpikulce rękami, tuż nad swoją głową. Ręce jej drżały, była zbyt słaba. Przedtem zablokowała jeden jego szpikulec dwiema rękami, jak teraz miała sobie poradzić?</p><p>Purpurowy ninja otworzył szeroko usta, zdrętwiała, z jego paszczy wyleciała niszczycielska energia, wprost na nią. Nie mogła się już bronić, tylko krzyknęła z bólu, upadła kilkanaście metrów od oprawcy.</p><p>Była cała poraniona, wszędzie dużo krwi, ale jeszcze żyła. Nie miała już jednak siły się podnieść.</p><p>Przeciwnik podniósł nieznacznie szpikulec.</p><p>- Zaczynamy żniwa... - spojrzał na swoją rękę, był na niej... - Robak? - przed nim pojawił się genin w czarnych okularach, Aburame Shino. - O, kolejna ofiara! - uśmiechnął się wrednie. </p><p> </p><p>Kilka chwil i było po wszystkim. Było ich czterech, ale poradził sobie bez problemu. Zastanawiało go skąd się wzięli. Nagle usłyszał krzyk. Krzyk Hinaty. </p><p> </p><p>Walka nie trwała długo, Shino radził sobie lepiej niż Hinata, ale i on musiał polec. </p><p>- Shi... Shino-kun... - stęknęła, próbowała się podnieść. Shino leżał na ziemi, ledwie przytomny.</p><p>Purpurowy wyostrzył szpikulce, chciał właśnie kończyć. Ostatni cios.</p><p>Hinata zacisnęła zęby z bólu. Resztką sił wstała, do ręki wzięła kunai. Przeciwnik przygotowywał się do ataku.</p><p>Nie, ona na to nie pozwoli. Stanęła przed leżącym Shino. Uda jej się, musi jej się udać, obronić tych... tych, na których jej zależy! Ścisnęła mocniej kunai. Purpurowy rzucił się...</p><p> </p><p>Wiatr powiewał jego długimi ciemnymi włosami. Stał na wzniesieniu, białe oczy obserwowały wszystko wokół. Patrzał na jej twarz. Nie było w niej strachu, niepewności, słabości... Na jej twarzy widniało... zdecydowanie? Tak, była zdecydowana chociaż nie miała ŻADNYCH szans, zdecydowana aby... poświęcić się...?</p><p> </p><p>Był coraz bliżej, ale nie wahała się. Ułamek sekundy dzielił ją od napastnika. </p><p>Nagle stało się to, czego się nie spodziewała. Ktoś mocno pchnął ją z boku, tak, że upadła na glebę, twarzą ku ziemi.</p><p>Jej wybawiciel nie miał tyle szczęścia, przyjął cios na siebie.</p><p>Co się stało? Kto ją uratował? Podniosła się trochę, otworzyła oczy, odwróciła się oszołomiona. Zamarła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że on to zrobił.</p><p>Uratował jej życie. Przyjął na siebie atak.</p><p>Ten, który najchętniej sam by ją zabił.</p><p>Neji Hyuga!</p><p>Z jego pleców wystawały szpikulce, po których spływała krew, nie widziała jego twarzy. Przypomniała sobie, jak agresor wbił się w drzewo. Rozerwie go!</p><p>Nagle kilka metrów za purpurowym zjawił się Gai. Purpurowy wyciągnął ręce z ciała Neji'ego, Neji upadł na kolana. Hinata popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem i zemdlała.</p><p>- Mierz się z równym sobie! - odezwał się jounin, purpurowy z furią rzucił się do ataku. Przy rannych zjawił się Lee.</p><p><br/>Iruka rozprawiał się właśnie z niektórymi czarnymi ninja, niedaleko niego walczyło również kilku innych chuuninów i jouninów.</p><p>Kilka chwil i było po wszystkim. Atakujący nie byli wyjątkowo silni. Prawdopodobnie rozprawili się już ze wszystkimi...</p><p>Niezupełnie, pozostał jeszcze jeden, przywódca. Stanął pomiędzy wojownikami z Konoha Gakure. </p><p>- Widzę, że pozbyliście się mojej armii... Ale ja jestem Teufel! Nie jestem tacy jak oni. </p><p>- A jaki? - odezwał się głos za nim, to był Kakashi, za nim wycieńczona Sakura, Naruto chętny do walki i poważny jak zwykle Sasuke; zdążyli właśnie wrócić.</p><p>- Żyjecie? Moi sługusi nie zdołali jednak was załatwić. Heh! Nie będę jednak walczył sam. - przyłożył ręce do ust - Purpurowy!!! - Naruto dziwiło trochę jego zachowanie, jak on chce się z nimi wszystkimi mierzyć, skoro jest tylko jeden?</p><p>- Jego wołasz? - nagle przed wszystkimi pojawił się Gai, rzucił na chodnik prawie martwego ninja w purpurowym stroju. Za nim stał Lee. </p><p>Na twarzy Teufela pojawiły się kropelki potu. To koniec.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Co za dzień! Kto pod kim dołki kopie...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Promienie słoneczne ociężale przedzierały się przez okno do jego mieszkania.</p><p>Naruto przewrócił się na drugi bok, aby słońce go nie raziło. Kolejny dzień, kolejne zadanie i kolojne spotkanie z Sasuke...</p><p>Nie wiedział czy cieszyć się, czy płakać. Wstał, ubrał się, zjadł śniadanie i wybiegł prędko z pustego domu.</p><p>Na miejscu byli już przed nim Sasuke i Sakura. Przywitał się i usiadł, stać nie było sensu. I tak pewnie długo sobie poczekają na swojego Senseia. I Naruto nie mylił się. Kakashi spóźnił się, jak zwykle, tylko że tym razem znacznie bardziej niż zwykle.</p><p>- Witam! - zawołał na powitanie.</p><p>- Nie mógł pan wcześniej?! - zapytał znudzony i zarazem wściekły Naruto. "Czytanie książeczki na dobranoc się przedłużyło, czy co?" - pomyślała Sakura wrednie o swoim opiekunie.</p><p>- Nie martwcie się, byłem już u Hokage i mam dla was misję. Jednak obawiam się, że Sakura nam nie będzie towarzyszyć.</p><p>- Hmm? Dlaczego?</p><p>- Iruka ma do Ciebie sprawę. Nie pytałem o co chodzi, ale to z pewnością coś ważnego.</p><p>- No trudno. - Sakura posłusznie poszła w stronę akademii. W drodze zastanawiało ją, co Iruka może chcieć, skoro ma teraz lekcje...</p><p>- Więc na czym będzie polegać ta misja? - zapytał pełen werwy Naruto.</p><p>- Na zbieraniu ziół... - wypalił jak zwykle ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.</p><p>Naruto zaliczył glebę.</p><p>- Ziół?! Będziemy zbierać zioła?!</p><p>- Tak, tutaj macie opisy, jakie to mają być. - podał im mały brulion papieru. - Ja tutaj na was zaczekam.</p><p>Kakashi usiadł sobie pod drzewem i zaczął czytać swoją książkę. Tymczasem Naruto i Sasuke zapuścili się w głąb lasu. Naruto spoglądał ukradkiem na Sasuke idącego obok. "Nieważne: zioła czy korzonki. I tak będę lepszy od niego! Udowodnię!" - myślał Naruto, jednak w głębi duszy czuł się trochę nieswojo będąc z nim sam na sam.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura doszła do akademii. Nie chciała wparować na żywca do klasy, więc najpierw czekała na korytarzu, aż Iruka-sensei będzie miał przerwę. W końcu się doczekała.</p><p>- Wzywał mnie pan?</p><p>- No tak, twój nauczyciel powiedział, że będzie to dla ciebie świetny trening.</p><p>- Ale.. co? - Sakurcia miała złe przeczucia. Brew zaczęła jej lekko drgać. Iruka podszedł do okna i wskazał ręką na piaszczysty teren.</p><p>- Kopanie dołków i robienie toru z przeszkodami. - Sakura powstrzymała się od glebnięcia. Zaczęła się zastanawiać nad sadystycznymi skłonnościami nauczycieli. I oczywiście to Kakashi-sensei ją w to WKOPAŁ. I to niestety dosłownie.</p><p> </p><p>Promienie słońca przedzierały się przez okno i zwiewne zasłonki, padały na kołdrę tworząc różnorodne kształty. Jedyne co można było usłyszeć to ćwierkanie ptaków dochodzące zza okna i lekki oddech jedynej osoby znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu.</p><p>Leżał w szpitalnym łóżku, wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w sufit. Jego rany wymagały wielodniowej kuracji, ale nie zagrażały życiu, miał szczęście. Szczęście w nieszczęściu.</p><p>Spojrzał na drugie łóżko w pokoju, jego użytkownik wyszedł się przewietrzyć. Obok łóżka, na małym stoliczku stał wazon z kwiatami. Jak na prawie każdym w tym szpitalu. Tylko nie na jego. Któż miał je przynieść? Jedyne osoby, którym na nim "zależało", były właśnie na misji.</p><p>Nagle usłyszał lekkie skrzypnięcie, jego wzrok powiódł w tym kierunku. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, po chwili wsunęła się do środka postać dwunastoletniej dziewczyny o krótkich czarnych włosach i srebrno-białych oczach, na jej policzkach gościł rumieniec.</p><p>- Dzień dobry, Neji-nii-san.</p><p> </p><p>Tymczasem Sasuke i Naruto byli pochłonięci zaiście niezwykle wciągającą czynnością - zbieraniem ziół.</p><p>Naruto szybko oddalił się od Sasuke, aby znaleźć lepsze miejsce obfitujące w ten rodzaj roślin. Zrywał właśnie zioło o oryginalnej nazwie "Kohodomorou", kiedy coś zaczęło mu nie pasować. Ziemia wyglądała jakoś dziwnie. I w ogóle strasznie tu wilgotne. Usłyszał jakiś szmer. Odwrócił się. Nie, to nie był Sasuke. To na pewno nie on. Rozpoznałby jego zapach. W tej chwili zganił się w myślach. I nagle spod ziemi wynurzyły się dwie ciemne sylwetki. Zaatakowały go, był zaskoczony, jednak szybko i zwinnie odparował atak. Kunaie wystarczyły, nie byli to silni przeciwnicy.</p><p>Jednak jednego nie zauważył. Było ich trzech!</p><p>Jeden bezszelestnie podkradł się od tyłu i już miał mu przeciąć skórę, kiedy ktoś zablokował jego atak. Po chwili przeciwnik padł na ziemię. Naruto odwrócił się żeby się upewnić, chociaż nie musiał, był pewien, że to Sasuke go obronił.</p><p>- Po co się wtrącałeś? - zapytał go udając zbulwersowanie.</p><p>- Bo sam nie dałbyś sobie rady, młotku... - zaczął iść w innym kierunku. Naruto patrzył na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę.</p><p>- To znaczy... Sasu... Dzięki! - wydusił z siebie. Sasuke odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.</p><p> </p><p>Tak jak się Kakashi spodziewał, wrócili zadowoleni. Zioła oddali w jednym worku. Tak więc wszystko dobrze się skończyło.</p><p>"Hmm... Cały czas mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem." - zastanawiał się Hatake.</p><p>I miał niestety rację. Kiedy wracał, przed jego domem czekała na niego już różowowłosa, w niecałym, poszarpanym i pobrudzonym ubraniu. Wyglądała koszmarnie.</p><p>Ale nie to było najgorsze. Na kilometr czuć było od niej żądzę mordu. Kakashi skrył się, zanim Sakura go zauważyła. Ech, może tę noc spędzi poza domem?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                             *** KONIEC ***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>